Embodiments herein generally relate a latch apparatus, and more particularly to a latch apparatus that connects a latch frame to a latch base and allows the latch base to move relative to the latch frame.
In mechanical devices, drawers are often utilized for various purposes, such as to maintain items and/or allow internal items to be accessed. For example, in printing devices, drawers are often utilized to maintain functional components or modules at appropriate positions and/or locations so that the components can perform their respective operations.
However, one issue that is encountered when utilizing such mechanisms is that the latches of the drawers may not operate properly if they become contaminated with foreign matter. For example, an excessive amount of foreign matter may prevent the latch mechanism from properly opening and/or closing. The embodiments described herein address such issues.
More specifically, one embodiment comprises a latch apparatus that has a latch base, a latch frame, and at least one flexible bracket connecting the latch frame to the latch base. Connectors are used to connect the flexible bracket to the latch frame and connect the flexible bracket to the latch base. The connectors prevent the outer surface of the flexible bracket from moving along the surface of the latch frame or the surface of the latch base.
The shape of the flexible bracket comprises a ribbon of flexible material shaped to have four equally spaced 90 degree bends. The ribbon of flexible material has a width approximately at lease 10 times greater that a thickness of the ribbon of flexible material. The flexible bracket can comprise any flexible material, such as a metal, an alloy, a polymer, a plastic or rubber.
The flexible bracket flexes in a “first” direction when the latch frame moves relative to the latch base. The flexible bracket biases a relative position between the latch base and the latch frame to a predetermined centralized position. A biasing member is connected to the latch base and the latch frame. The biasing member biases the latch frame in a first direction parallel to the longitudinal axis of the latch frame. The flexible bracket has a shape that allows the flexible bracket to have greater flexibility in the first direction parallel to the longitudinal axis of the latch frame and lesser flexibility in a second direction that is substantially perpendicular to the first direction. The flexible bracket maintains a gap between the latch base and the latch frame and prevents the latch base from contacting or sliding along the latch frame.
Therefore, embodiments herein use a flexible bracket to eliminate sliding surfaces within latches. The structures described herein are especially useful with latches that find application in highly contaminated environments, such as those environments experienced within printing devices. The flexible brackets described herein create a gap between surfaces that would otherwise slide against each other; yet the flexible brackets allow parts that need to move to have a sufficient movement to perform their intended function. Further, the embodiments described herein allow the flexible bracket to provide some of the latching force required, thereby allowing the biasing device that is used to create the latching force to be smaller, less expensive, lighter, etc. These and other features are described in, or are apparent from, the following detailed description.